


Le feu du coeur

by cassiewright



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Buck va comprendre ses réels sentiments pour son ami Eddie.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Buck vidait son énième verre puis il jeta une nouvelle bouteille. Il ne savait pas combien de jours venaient de passer depuis qu'il les avait vu. Depuis que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami l'avait brisé, réduit en mille morceaux et cela avec une seule phrase.

Il était allé à l'épicerie où il était sûr de trouver l'équipe. Il essayait, maladroitement certes, de s'excuser quand Eddie lui avait fait face en lui disant qu'il était fatiguant. Qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se parler et surtout qu'il manquait à Christopher. Il avait essayé de dire qu'il pourrait voir le petit. Qu'il ne comptait pas les laisser car il tenait à Christopher et qu'il était son meilleur ami. Et là, Eddie lui avait répondu qu'il n'était rien pour lui. Ce n'était pas seulement cette phrase, mais aussi le regard qu'il avait en lui disant.

Depuis ce jour, il restait chez lui et il buvait. Il avait perdu l'estime de Bobby qu'il considérait comme un père. Il avait perdu les amitiés de Chimney et de Hen. Il devait être détesté à la caserne et le pire de tout, il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait compris hier soir ou peut-être était-ce matin, enfin bref, il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, Eddie.

À peine l'avait-il réalisé, qu'il avait le cœur brisé.

Il se traîna à l'étage jusqu'à son lit quand il se sentit partir en arrière puis ce fut le trou noir.

*****

Maddie était épuisée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fini sa garde. Il y avait eu bien des appels ce soir. Elle se souvint d'un coup qu'elle avait reçu un appel de son frère, mais comme elle répondait à un appel d'urgence, elle n'avait pas pu répondre.

Elle écouta le message.

Une terrible angoisse l'envahit en entendant la voix d'Evan.

Elle prit ses affaires puis elle partit au plus vite chez lui.

C'était fermé, mais elle avait les doubles.

\- Buck ? Bu... Evan !

Son frère était étalé au sol, en bas des escaliers, inconscient, du sang coulant de sa tête. Elle vérifia qu'il respirait toujours, c'était le cas. Elle soupira de soulagement. Mais son pouls était quand même lent. Elle compressa la blessure avec une serviette, les mains légèrement tremblantes, puis elle appela les urgences.


	2. Chapitre 1

Buck avait tenu à être présent pour Eddie et son fils. Il était là, au pas de la porte, il attendait qu'on lui ouvre.

\- Buck ?  
\- Salut. J'espère ne pas vous déranger. J'ai apporté de quoi manger et un petit quelque chose pour Christopher.  
\- Buck !  
\- Hey crapule.

Il se pencha puis il prit le petit dans ses bras. Il se redressa puis il lui caressa l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Ça sent bon. Dit Christopher.  
\- J'ai pris de quoi te régaler. On verra si on en laisse à ton père.

Le petit sourit.

\- Entres. Lui dit son ami.

Il alla poser les sacs dans la cuisine. Son ami a un petit sourire en voyant ce qu'il avait apporté à manger.

\- J'espère que tu ne manges pas ça tous les jours, sinon tu auras des soucis au boulot.  
\- Non. Mais de temps en temps, après une journée plus difficile que les autres, ça fait du bien.  
\- C'est une de ces journées.

Un regard, ils s'étaient compris.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Une bricole pour Christopher.  
\- Buck, tu le gâtes trop.  
\- Pas du tout. D'ailleurs je vais lui apporter.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient mangé en regardant la télé. Christopher sommeillait contre son épaule gauche.

\- Je vais aller le coucher. Dit Eddie.  
\- D'accord. Je vais vous laisser.  
\- Non, restes. Je reviens.

¤¤¤

Il sourit à son ami qui revint dans le salon. Ce dernier s'assit et soupira en fermant les yeux. Yeux qu'il rouvrit en le regardant.

\- Merci d'être venu ce soir. Christopher avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il t'adore.  
\- C'est réciproque. Mais je pense qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se changer les idées.  
\- Tu es un bon ami.

Pour simple réponse, il lui sourit.

\- Tu es épuisé. Je vais te laisser.  
\- Dors ici.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je me sens pas d'être seul ce soir. Restes.

Il avait sa gorge serrée. Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regardait grâce aux rayons de la lune le visage endormi de son ami Eddie. Il avait découvert qu'il avait un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche. Il avait observé chaque centimètre de son visage et il devait avouer que son ami était beau.

Maddie avait-elle raison ? Était-il amoureux d'Eddie ?

C'était vrai qu'il avait eu le coeur battant la chamade quand son ami lui avait dit qu'ils dormiraient dans le même lit. Que ses sourires le rendait fébrile.

Il soupira et se mit sur le dos. Il entendit du bruit. Cela venait de la chambre de Christopher. Il se leva puis il alla dans la chambre du petit. Ce dernier faisait un cauchemar. Il le réveilla puis il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là, calmes-toi.  
\- Buck. Restes avec nous.  
\- Je te le promet.

Il lui caressa ses cheveux puis son dos.

\- Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?  
\- Tu partais. Tu quittais la ville.  
\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je te promet de rester avec vous. Au pire, je te kidnappe.

Il entendit le rire du petit.

\- Il est tard crapule. Recouches-toi. Tu veux que je te lise une histoire pour te rendormir ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vais te raconter celle que ma sœur me lisait toujours quand j'étais petit.

¤¤¤

Christopher s'était rendormi. Il posa un baiser sur son front, puis il se leva. Il vit Eddie au pas de la porte. Il le suivit hors de la chambre puis il ferma la porte.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de son ami.

\- Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller...  
\- Je t'arrête de suite Eddie. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour Christopher ou pour toi par obligation. Tu es mon ami. J'adore ton fils. Tu dormais, moi non. Je l'ai entendu, j'y suis allé, c'est tout. C'était normal. Je n'allais pas te réveiller même si c'est ton gamin.  
\- Merci Buck. Vraiment. Par contre, une chose. Tu ne kidnapperas pas mon fils, au pire, je te suivrai.

Il se recoucha le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur battant à tout rompre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Pas un jour ne passait depuis deux semaines sans qu'Eddie et Christopher n'aillent chez Buck ou que ce dernier aille chez eux après ou avant leur service à la caserne.

Quand Chris et Eddie dormaient chez lui ou qu'il dormait chez eux, il se couchait toujours auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'assumait à présent, à force d'être proche de lui, il aimait son meilleur ami.

\- Du poulet au citron avec...  
\- Eddie, le poulet et le citron ne devrait pas être mis ensemble comme le canard et l'orange. Bobby, tu en penses quoi ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De mettre de la volaille avec des agrumes.  
\- Ce n'est pas mauvais suivant les restaurants, mais je n'en fais jamais.  
\- Tu as entendu, il a dit pas mauvais. Pas super bon. On fait autre chose pour Christopher. Décida-t-il.  
\- Bien. Comme tu veux. Mais on garde le poulet.  
\- D'accord.

Ils continuaient de regarder le livre de cuisine. Trois pages plus tard, au vu du regard de son ami, il sut ce qu'il allait dire, il l'en empêcha.

\- Non, Eddie, pas d'ananas.  
\- Depuis quand vous vivez ensembles ? Leur demanda Chimney.  
\- On ne vit pas ensembles. Répondit-il.  
\- On est juste souvent ensembles. Répondit à son tour Eddie.

Il vit les regards et les sourires des autres.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Souvent ensembles ? Dîtes moi à quel moment vous n'êtes pas ensembles. À part pour dormir, être sous la douche et les commodités, je pense que vous êtes tout le temps ensembles. Leur dit Hen.

Il tiqua quand elle parla du coucher, elle avait tort.

\- Buck, tu t'impliques pour Christopher. Eddie, tu lui fais confiance pour ton fils. Tu lui as confié plusieurs fois. Vous êtes une famille. Dit Bobby.

Il regarda son ami, ce dernier le regardait aussi. Ils étaient gênés. Ils furent sonner par l'alarme.

¤¤¤

Il était sous la douche dans la caserne. Ils venaient d'arrêter un feu dans un garage. Ils avaient dû avec Eddie entrer car le garagiste et sa famille habitaient au-dessus. Les enfants y étaient.

Il pensait à ce que leur avaient dit à Eddie et lui. Était-il trop proche de son ami et son fils ? Eddie se sent-il oppressé par sa présence ?

Il soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il était torse nu, avec juste sa serviette autour des hanches.

\- Hey, à quoi tu penses ?

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas fait attention que son ami était là.

\- Est-ce que tu n'oses pas me dire que je suis trop envahissant ?  
\- Buck. Tu crois sincèrement que je n'oserais pas te dire quelque chose ? Tu penses à ce qu'a dit les autres ?  
\- Oui.

Il s'habilla tout comme son ami.

\- Cela te gêne qu'ils pensent que nous sommes une famille ?  
\- Non. C'est juste que ...

Il regarda Eddie. Il l'aimait et cela le faisait douter.

\- Juste que quoi ?  
\- Non, rien. J'aime passer du temps avec Christopher et toi.  
\- Et nous aimons passer du temps avec toi.

Ils se sourirent.

¤¤¤

Il était tard. Il y avait eu une urgence à quelques minutes de la fin de leur service. Un grand feu. Plusieurs casernes avaient été présentes. Pas de morts, mais des blessés graves.

Il venait de saluer les autres, il allait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait s'écraser sur son lit.

\- Hey, où tu vas ? C'est moi qui ai pris la voiture aujourd'hui. Lui dit Eddie.

Mince, il avait oublié.

\- Tu peux me déposer chez moi ?  
\- Tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Christopher doit dormir.  
\- Mais il aime te voir le matin. Moi aussi.

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Son ami avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait ? Mais dans quel sens ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Ce soir-là, Buck avait fait semblant de s'être endormi sur le canapé pour ne pas suivre Eddie dans sa chambre. Il avait senti ce dernier le couvrir.

¤¤¤

Un cri le réveilla. Il se leva et partit dans la chambre de Christopher, mais le petit dormait. En passant devant la chambre d'Eddie, il l'entendit crier. Il rentra et alla sur le lit.

\- Eddie. Eddie ! Calmes-toi. C'est moi, Buck. Tu faisais un cauchemar.

Il se figea un instant quand son meilleur ami le prit dans ses bras, puis il lui caressa le dos.

\- Tout va bien. Calmes-toi. Je suis là.  
\- Je vous avais perdu, Christopher et toi. J'étais seul.  
\- Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes là.

Il continua de lui caresser le dos, puis sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement calmé.

Son ami s'était recouché comme il faut.

\- Tu fais souvent ce genre de cauchemar ?  
\- Pas depuis quelques temps. Pas quand tu dors avec moi.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça. Son ami savait-il ce qu'il sous entendait ?

\- Eddie. Tu...  
\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là. Dans ma vie, dans ma maison, dans mon lit. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mon fils t'adore. Les autres nous ont dit qu'on était une famille et je pense qu'ils ont raison. Je n'ai jamais vu Christopher aussi heureux que depuis que nous passons tout notre temps ensembles. Comme quand tu lui prépares ses tartines, quand tu lui lis une histoire. Et je me sens bien quand tu me soutiens ainsi. Par moment, l'handicap de mon fils, ses devoirs et autres, je me perd, mais quand tu es là, je sais que je peux gérer.

Il était touché, ému par ce qu'il entendait, mais cela le rendit encore plus confus. Il se figea en le sentant caresser sa main droite.

\- Je sais que je vais te demander quelque d'étrange pour des meilleurs amis, surtout que je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener, mais reste vivre avec nous.

Il sentit son coeur se fendre. Eddie ne le verrait jamais comme un amant, mais juste un meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser son offre après l'avoir entendu.

\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

\- Tu es un idiot Evan.  
\- Merci Maddie.  
\- Comment peux-tu aller vivre avec lui en cachant tes sentiments ? Tu ne pourras pas. Tu vas craquer ou devenir fou.  
\- N'exagères pas.  
\- Je n'exagère pas. Tu dors avec lui. Il n'y a qu'aux toilettes et à la salle de bain que tu es seul. Quoique, je pense que même à la salle de bain, vous devez rentrer comme si de rien n'était quand il y a l'autre.

Il grimaça. C'était déjà arrivé.

\- Je sais tout ça Maddie, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a besoin de moi. Ils ont besoin de moi.  
\- Et ce que toi tu as besoin, tu y as pensé ?  
\- Ils passent en priorité.  
\- Je ne peux que te souhaiter du courage.  
\- Merci.

Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

¤¤¤

Ils revenaient d'intervention. Leur garde était terminée.

\- On va chercher Christopher puis on va chez ma grand-mère.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'aller chez ta grand-mère soit ma place. Tu dois y aller seulement avec ton fils.  
\- Buck, nous sommes une famille. Ma grand-mère a envie de te connaître.

Quand son ami posait ses mains ainsi sur ses épaules, quand il le regardait ainsi, il craquait à chaque fois.

\- D'accord.

En détourna le regard, il vit Bobby et Hen les regarder.

\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est officiel entre vous ? Demanda Hen.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda son ami.  
\- Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda Bobby.

Il sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

\- Non, nous sommes des meilleurs amis qui vivent ensembles. C'est tout. Répondit-il.

C'était tout. Et ce ne sera jamais autrement.


	5. Chapitre 4

Alors qu'il était couché auprès de son ami Eddie, Buck pensa à ce que lui avait dit la grand-mère de ce dernier alors qu'il jouait avec son fils.

\- Evan. Je n'ai jamais vu Edmundo et Christopher aussi heureux que depuis qu'ils vous ont rencontré. Je sais que mon petit a aimé sa femme, mais quand je vois ses regards, ses sourires en votre encontre, c'est là que je vois de l'amour.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas...  
\- Peut-être pas encore, mais un jour, vous le serez et sachez que je serai heureuse pour vous. Vous êtes important pour eux, alors vous êtes important pour moi.  
\- Merci. Sachez aussi que je tiens énormément à eux. Je sacrifierai ma vie pour eux.  
\- Je le vois.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien Evan.  
\- Merci.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant un mouvement contre lui. Eddie s'était rapproché et il avait passé son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Il essaya de l'enlever, mais son ami resserra son étreinte. Il avait à présent le visage d'Eddie près de son cou. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il essaya se calmer en contrôlant sa respiration.

¤¤¤

Il sommeillait quand il entendit un cri. Il se leva, faisant fit d'Eddie pour aller dans la chambre de Christopher.

Il le réveilla, le calma en le prenant dans ses bras. Il avait cauchemardé du moment où il y avait eu le tsunami, mais cette fois-ci, après l'avoir mis sur le camion de pompier, il était mort. Chris pleurait en disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Il pensa qu'il mélangeait la souffrance de la perte de sa mère à la peur qu'il avait eu lors du tsunami. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne mourait jamais. Cela pouvait arriver le lendemain sur une intervention. Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Champion, tu sais, les cauchemars ne sont pas des choses qui vont se réaliser. Ce sont nos peurs qui se montrent quand on dort.  
\- Et nos rêves ? C'est quoi ?  
\- Nos désirs. C'est ce que notre cœur veut.  
\- Buck, tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?  
\- Je ne comptais pas te laisser mon grand.

¤¤¤

Il était resté une dizaine de minutes de plus pour être sûr qu'il dormait avant de retourner dans la chambre près d'Eddie.

Il s'allongea puis il ferma les yeux. Son ami prit la même position que plus tôt.

\- Tu fais un bon second père pour Christopher. Je sais que lorsque tu es avec lui, je n'ai pas à me soucier de quoique ce soit.

Il s'était figé en l'entendant parler. Il ne pensait pas qu'il l'étreindrait ainsi en étant réveillé. Par contre, il fut touché par ses mots.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Il est tard, dormons.

Il sentit quelque chose effleurer son cou, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne voulait pas se donner de l'espoir.

¤¤¤

Il préparait le petit-déjeuner le temps qu'Eddie s'occupe de son fils.

\- Buck !  
\- Hey, champion.

Il lui fit son câlin du matin.

\- Prêt pour ta journée d'école ?  
\- Oui. Et toi ? Pour aller au travail ?  
\- Oui.

Il tendit sa tasse de café à Eddie.

\- Merci Evan.

Son ami se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

\- De rien. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Il avait aimé cela qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

¤¤¤

Il était sous la douche quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas Evan, je vais venir me doucher avec toi. Lui dit Eddie.  
\- J'ai fini.

Il arrêta l'eau, puis il prit la serviette tout en restant derrière le rideau. Il l'attacha autour de sa taille, puis il ouvrit le rideau.

\- Tu peux...

Il glissa. Mais il fut rattrapé par son ami.

\- Mer...

Ils étaient proches. Bien trop proches. Ils avaient leur regard encré dans celui de l'autre. Il était sûr qu'Eddie pouvait entendre et ressentir les battements effrénés de son cœur.


	6. Chapitre 5

Buck et Eddie avaient toujours leur regard encré dans celui de l'autre.

Evan entendait son coeur battre dans ses tempes. Il avait l'impression que leur visage se rapprochaient.

\- Buck ! Maddie au téléphone. Entendit-il de la part de Christopher.

Il se redressa en détournant le regard.

\- J'arrive.

Il quitta la salle de bain sans un regard envers Eddie.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de déposer Chris à son école.

\- Votre fils a beaucoup de chance d'avoir deux papas qui s'occupent aussi bien de lui. Dit une maman à côté d'eux.  
\- Merci. Répondit Eddie avec un magnifique sourire.

Quand son ami le regarda, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Nous devrions y aller, sinon nous serons en retard pour notre garde.  
\- Tu as raison.

¤¤¤

Il était chez sa sœur après sa garde avec son ami et son fils. Il était dans la cuisine avec Maddie alors qu'Eddie et Christopher étaient avec Chimney dans le salon.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe la colocation ?  
\- Bien. Chris est un gamin génial.  
\- Evan.

Il soupira en voyant son regard et entendant le ton de sa voix.

\- Nous dormons dans le même lit. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il fait des cauchemars. Ce matin, je me suis retrouvé presque nu contre lui en sortant de la douche. Et c'est tout.  
\- C'est tout ? Chimney me raconte vos moments à la caserne.  
\- Quels moments ?  
\- Toute votre équipe pense que vous êtes un couple.  
\- Bobby aussi ?  
\- Oui.

Sa sœur posa sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Elle savait combien il tenait à lui. Bobby était son modèle paternel.

\- Hey. Il n'a rien contre.  
\- D'accord.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon avec de quoi manger.

¤¤¤

Ils riaient. Ils se charriaient. Sa sœur montrait des photos de lui petit quand il taquina un peu Chimney.

Malgré la bonne soirée qu'ils passaient, il trouvait qu'Eddie n'était pas vraiment là. Il souriait, il s'occupait de son fils, mais cela sonnait un peu faux pour lui.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient rentrés depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ils venaient avec le brun de border Christopher. Il adorait ce moment-là.

Ils se couchaient.

\- Il s'est vite endormi ce soir.

Pas de réponse.

\- Eddie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as rien dit dans la voiture. Et même chez Maddie, tu...

Il se retrouva sur le dos, le brun sur lui.

\- Ed...  
\- Que ressens-tu pour Bobby ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Es-tu amoureux de lui ?  
\- Non !  
\- Tu es sûr ? Tu tiens à lui.  
\- Bien sûr que oui. Il est comme un père pour moi.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien.  
\- Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?  
\- Je...  
\- Eddie ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Son ami venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contact qui devint plus quand le brun les bougea. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser.

¤¤¤

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après s'être embrassé, Eddie lui avait souri tendrement puis il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit comme si de rien n'était. Lui, il en avait gros sur le coeur. Que voulait dire ce baiser ? Pourquoi n'avoir fait comme si c'était normal ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Étaient-ils toujours amis ou plus ?

Il soupira. Il ne pourrait pas dormir avec l'esprit autant embrouillé.

Il se leva discrètement puis il quitta la chambre. Il mit ses baskets puis il quitta la maison pour aller courir.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il courait quand il assista à un accident suivi d'un délit de fuite. Il releva la plaque grâce à la lumière des lampadaires. Il alla vers la personne qui venait d'être renversée. Elle était consciente.

\- Je m'appelle Buck. Je suis pompier. Ça va aller.

Il prit son téléphone et appela le 9.1.1.

\- Je suis un pompier de LAFD, Evan Buckley. Je suis entre Rhodes et Cavion. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance et d'une unité de police. Il y a un blessé et un délit de fuite.  
\- Je vous envoie ça tout de suite.

¤¤¤

La personne blessée venait d'être amenée à l'hôpital. D'après l'ambulancier, il lui avait donné des chances de survie. Il avait juste fait ce qu'il avait vu Hen et Chimney faire.

Il était à présent avec Athena. Il lui avait donné les numéros de la plaque. Une autre patrouille s'en occuper et une alerte était lancée.

\- Je vais te ramener.  
\- Merci.

Dans la voiture, il sentit le regard de la femme sur lui.

\- Alors Diaz et toi ?  
\- Nous sommes amis. Je le soutiens juste ainsi que son fils après le drame qu'ils ont vécu.  
\- Tu as grandi.

Venant d'elle, c'était un magnifique compliment.


	7. Chapitre 6

Evan rentra chez Eddie le plus doucement possible, mais il fut surpris lorsque la lumière s'alluma et qu'il vit son ami debout.

\- Où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi c'est la police qui t'a ramené ?  
\- Je suis allé courir et je suis témoin d'un délit de fuite après un carambolage.  
\- Des victimes ?  
\- Une. Mais elle va s'en sortir.  
\- Tant mieux.

Il partit vers la salle de bain, mais il fut retenu par une prise sur son poignet droit.

\- Pourquoi tu es allé courir ?  
\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller en me tournant et en me retournant.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
\- Oui. Quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans notre lit, je...  
\- Désolé Eddie. Je prend vite une douche et j'arrive.  
\- D'accord.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, il soupira. Entendre son ami dire ''notre lit'', l'avait chamboulé.

¤¤¤

Il eut à peine le temps de se coucher, qu'Eddie vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Je préfère que tu me réveilles en bougeant plutôt que de me réveiller seul après un cauchemar, Evan.  
\- Désolé.

Il lui caressa le dos sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'était un geste pour l'apaiser. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami se blottisse plus contre lui, puis qu'il vienne l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Au lieu de répondre au baiser, il le repoussa doucement.

\- Eddie, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la question.  
\- J'ai juste envie.

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement avant de se coucher toujours contre lui.

« J'ai juste envie »

Il sentit son cœur se briser. Il était quoi pour son ami ?

Il mit un moment avant de s'endormir.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient à la caserne. Il faisait de la musculation.

\- Buck. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Tu as assuré. Lui dit Bobby.  
\- Merci. J'espère qu'Athena trouvera la personne qui s'est enfuie.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ma femme ne lâche jamais ce genre de personne.

Ils sourirent.

\- Dis-moi, tout va bien avec Diaz ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- En général, vous êtes toujours ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour t'éloigner de lui.  
\- Non, je...  
\- Buck, tu peux me parler de tout, tu le sais.

Il se leva pour aller prendre sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Il sait passer quelque chose qui me fais douter de notre lien.  
\- Buck, tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Je te connais depuis quelques années maintenant. Je t'ai vu grandir en étant avec Abby, puis j'ai assisté à votre rencontre avec Diaz.  
\- Il m'a embrassé. Deux fois. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela, il ma dit qu'il en avait juste envie. Je suis quoi pour lui, Bobby ? J'ai presque cru qu'il était jaloux car il pensait que j'étais amoureux de toi. Il me faisait même espérer en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans moi car avec moi il n'avait pas de cauchemars. J'avais tort sur tout.  
\- Je ne pense pas, Buck. Je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu dévoiler réellement ses sentiments après vos baisers. Il tient à toi, ça se voit. Et il doit réellement être jaloux, car il n'arrête pas de regarder vers notre direction. Laissez-vous du temps. Crois en votre lien.

Bobby posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, mais l'enleva vite.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier ce simple geste. Dit son supérieur en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour. Il espérait que ce dernier avait raison.

¤¤¤

Il venait de se rafraîchir. Il eut tout juste le temps de remettre sa tenue de pompier que l'alarme se déclencha.


	8. Chapitre 7

Buck ne savait plus trop où il en était. C'était pourquoi il était là, chez sa sœur.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Evan.  
\- Je suis venu pour que tu m'aides pas pour que tu me dises ''je t'avais prévenu''.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Tu veux dire à par le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, qu'il m'embrasse par surprise quand Christopher ne voit rien ou dans notre lit, qu'il se met toujours entre Bobby et moi pendant les repas.

Il soupira.

\- Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère.  
\- Tu sais, avec Hen et Bobby, Chimney parlent de vous. Le fait qu'il t'appelle par ton prénom même devant eux, cela montre que vous avez dépassé un stade.  
\- Je l'appelle depuis le début par son prénom.  
\- Mais pas lui. Il est en confiance avec toi à présent. Plus qu'il ne l'était.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui. Je pense que tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu ressens par rapport à son attitude. Mettre les choses au clair.

Il acquiesça. Il devait le faire, peu importe ce qui allait en sortir.

¤¤¤

Il venait de rentrer chez Eddie quand Christopher l'appela. Il alla à ses côtés.

\- Ça c'est bien passé à l'école ?  
\- Oui. Tu pourras m'aider à faire mon exposé ?  
\- Bien sûr champion.  
\- Grand-mère a demandé où tu étais.  
\- Je suis désolé, je devais voir ma sœur.  
\- Je lui ai dit. Elle a répondu, que tu étais un gentil garçon.

Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu es rentré Evan.  
\- À l'instant.

Quand il le vit se pencher vers lui, il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Christopher voit un baiser entre eux sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passe réellement entre eux.

\- Alors mon grand, c'est sur quoi ton exposé ?

Il sentit son ami passer à ses côtés puis quitter la pièce.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de border Christopher. Ils étaient à présent dans la chambre. Quand son ami l'enlaça, il le repoussa gentiment.

\- Eddie, nous devons parler.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De nous.

Son ami s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Comment vois-tu notre relation ? Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Tu as dit avoir envie de ces baisers, mais...  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien avec toi. J'aime être proche ainsi de toi. Tu t'occupes bien de mon fils. J'ai l'impression de former une famille avec toi.  
\- Une famille, pas un couple.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors tu devrais arrêter de m'embrasser et de m'enlacer en dormant.  
\- Evan...  
\- Dormons. Demain on a une double garde.

Quand le brun se leva, il se coucha. Il se mit dos à lui car il devait se reprendre pour ne pas pleurer.

¤¤¤

Ils revenaient d'une intervention. Ils virent Athena au balcon de la cuisine.

\- Buck, j'ai a te parler.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Nous avons retrouvé le suspect, mais j'ai besoin que tu l'identifies. Tu penses que tu peux le faire ? Tu l'as bien vu ?  
\- Oui. Sa fenêtre était ouverte et c'était sous le lampadaire.  
\- Bien. Je sais que vous faîtes une double garde, alors tu peux passer demain.  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

Il était dans son lit de camp. Il sommeillait quand il entendit un petit bruit qu'il connaissait bien. Il se leva et alla au lit d'Eddie. Il l'appela doucement puis lui tint les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien. On est à la caserne. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu veux boire ?

Le brun acquiesça. Il alla à la cuisine chercher une petite bouteille d'eau.

\- Tiens.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Non. Evan, dors avec moi.  
\- Eddie, je suis dans le box à côté.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Face au regard de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne put lui refuser.

\- D'accord.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils étaient serrés, son ami devait l'enlacer.

\- Dors maintenant.  
\- Merci Evan.

Il ne répondit rien. Il ferma juste les yeux.


	9. Chapitre 8

Buck eut du mal à se rendormir. Eddie l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois dans le cou en le remerciant d'être avec lui. Il avait voulu se lever quand son ami s'était endormi, mais il n'avait pas pu le faire, Eddie l'enlaçait fermement.

Il essayait de se détendre, de se dire qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il essaya de calquer sa respiration avec celle de son ami. Il se sentit partir.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, il sentit qu'on remuait son épaule droite et il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Bobby.

\- Tu devrais te lever avant que les autres ne vous voient. Enfin si tu veux passer une journée tranquille.  
\- Merci.

Il se leva après avoir enlevé le bras d'Eddie qui était autour de sa taille.

Après être passé à la salle de bain, il rejoignit Bobby dans la cuisine. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de café.

\- Merci.  
\- Les choses vont mieux avec Eddie ?  
\- Oui, mais pas comme tu le crois. Il a fait un cauchemar. Il n'en fait pas quand on dort ensemble. Mais entre lui et moi, il n'y a rien de plus qu'une lien amical, familial. Je le soutiens, c'est tout. Nous avons éclairci les choses avant hier.

Bobby serra son épaule droite. Ce geste valait plus que certains mots.

¤¤¤

Il commençait à déjeuner quand Hen, Chimney et Eddie les rejoignirent.

Il fut étonné qu'Eddie ne lui adresse pas un regard, ni un mot. Mais il continua sa conversation avec Bobby.

¤¤¤

Il venait du poste de police. Le suspect était bien l'homme qui avait commis le délit de fuite.  
En rentrant chez Eddie, il sourit en entendant le fort ''Buck'' prononcé par Christopher. Il alla le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce que tu m'as manqué hier soir.  
\- Toi aussi Buck.  
\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
\- Oui. J'ai trouvé des dessins pour l'exposé.  
\- Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vas dans ta chambre, j'arrive.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour prendre à boire. Il put à peine fermer le frigo qu'il se trouva bloqué contre.

\- Eddie, que...

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent violemment contre les siennes.

\- Tu es à moi.  
\- Je ne suis à personne. Puis tu m'as bien fait comprendre que nous deux, nous n'étions rien. Nous sommes juste une famille quand Christopher est là.

Il le poussa pour partir, mais le brun le retint.

\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil ? Pourquoi tu étais avec Bobby ?  
\- Il m'a réveillé pour éviter de nouveaux commérages des collègues. Bobby est comme un père pour moi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il repoussa la main du brun.

\- Eddie, pourquoi tu réagis comme un homme jaloux ? Pourquoi tu m'as encore embrassé dans le cou hier soir ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu agis comme un homme amoureux. Tu me fais espérer. Je suis fatigué de ta façon d'agir.

Il devait prendre du recul.

\- Après avoir aidé Christopher, je rentre chez moi.  
\- Tu as encore ton appartement ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu ne comptais pas rester vivre chez nous ?  
\- Je voulais te soutenir le plus possible malgré mes sentiments. Mais j'avais besoin d'un lieu à moi quand j'étoufferais car je ne pourrais plus tenir, quand mon amour pour toi m'empêcherait d'agir normalement. Je n'y suis pas retourné jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il alla dans la chambre du petit, le coeur lourd.

¤¤¤

Cela avait été difficile de quitter Christopher après lui avoir dit qu'il ne dormirait pas chez eux ce soir. Il avait dû lui promettre de l'amener à l'école le lendemain avec l'accord de son père, bien entendu.

Il avait mangé en route, il avait mangé dans un fast-food.

Il soupira alors qu'il s'allongea sur son lit. C'était étrange d'être là. C'était chez lui, pourtant il s'y sentait mal.

Il sursauta en entendant sa porte d'entrée se fermer. Il se leva pour voir qui c'était.

\- Eddie ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Chris....

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le brun l'embrassa après avoir prit son visage entre ses mains.

Il le repoussa.

\- Eddie, que...

De nouveau, ses lèvres furent emprisonnées.

\- Ed...  
\- Tais-toi. Juste aimes-moi.

Malgré ses questions, il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte et répondit au baiser car il était follement amoureux de son ami.


	10. Chapitre 9

Buck répondait au baiser d'Eddie. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier glisser le long de son torse pour venir se poser sur ses hanches. Il sentit ensuite les mains passer sous son haut.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui.

Son haut fut enlevé. Il fit de même avec celui du brun. Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains puis il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il se retrouva le dos contre le matelas, Eddie sur lui. Ce dernier lui enleva son pantalon puis il fit de même avec le sien. Il se redressa pour venir caresser le torse du brun.

De nouveau, il se retrouva le dos sur le matelas, Eddie sur lui qui l'embrassait sensuellement.

Il lui caressa le dos puis il s'arrêta sur ses fesses. Il le sentit se coller contre lui en poussant un petit gémissement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

Les lèvres du brun quittèrent les siennes pour venir se glisser contre son cou.

Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que le brun ne descendait pas sur son torse, il restait sur son cou.

\- Eddie. Arrêtes. On n'est pas...

Ses lèvres furent embrassées durement.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux que tu m'aimes ce soir.  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas, même si nous ne ...

Face au regard du brun, il craqua.

\- Laisses-moi faire.

Il l'embrassa tout en échangeant leur position. Il lui caressa le torse puis il remplaça sa main par ses lèvres. Main qui trouva place sur le sous vêtement du brun pour de légères caresses.

De légers gémissements lui montrèrent que le brun appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait prendre son temps en cas qu'Eddie préfère qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin.

¤¤¤

Eddie l'avait laissé faire jusqu'au bout. Ce dernier avait même repris le dessus pour le dernier acte.

Ils étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre entrain de reprendre leur souffle.

Il sourit au brun qui venait de poser un baiser sur son épaule droite.

Il ne voulait pas casser le moment, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait lui demander depuis que le brun l'avait rejoint.

\- Eddie, où est Christopher ? Je sais que tu ne le laisserais pas seul à la maison et...Quoi ?

Son amant souriait.

\- Tu as dit à la maison. Pas chez toi ou chez vous, mais à la maison.  
\- Je...

Eddie l'embrassa.

\- C'est ainsi que ça doit être. C'est chez nous là-bas. Je veux que tu t'y sentes chez toi. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes cet appartement. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un endroit à toi, mais...

Il le fit taire. Le fait que son amant soit venu à lui, même sans leur étreinte, cela prouvait qu'il tenait à lui.

\- Je le mettrai en vente.

Un nouveau baiser lui répondit.

\- Et Christopher ?  
\- Chez ma abuela.  
\- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Qu'on a eu une urgence ? Elle ne dormait pas ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que j'allais perdre une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie. Elle m'a répondu que j'avais intérêt à te ramener à la maison.

Il sourit.

\- Ma abuela t'adore.  
\- Le sentiment est réciproque. Mince. Je dois mettre mon réveil, j'ai promis à Christopher que je l'amènerai à l'école.  
\- Il était triste après ton départ. Il t'aime comme un second père.  
\- Je l'aime tout au temps.

Il posa son téléphone pour faire face au brun.

\- Je t'aime aussi Eddie.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un langoureux baiser.

¤¤¤

Après une douce sensuelle, ils étaient partis chercher Christopher. Ils eurent droit à un petit-déjeuner copieux préparer par la grand-mère d'Eddie. Cette dernière lui avait prit son visage entre ses mains et lui avait murmuré « J'avais raison et j'en suis heureuse. Continues à prendre soin d'eux. Ils ne sont rien sans toi. » après que le petit l'avait étreint.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une caresse sur sa nuque.

\- Evan, ça va ? Notre garde va bientôt commencer.  
\- Oui. Pardon. Allons-y.

Après un doux baiser, sous un sourire, ils sortirent de la voiture puis ils allèrent à la caserne.


	11. Chapitre 10

Buck soulevait des altères. Il avait fini de nettoyer le camion avait Chimney. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Eddie. Il ne savait pas pour autant ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ils n'en avaient pas parlé à leur réveil, ni dans la voiture.

\- Buck, ton téléphone. Lui dit Bobby.

Il se redressa en position assise.

\- Merci. Dit-il à son capitaine qui lui tendait son téléphone. Allo ?... Bonjour...D'accord, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler à son père...je travaille avec lui, je vous le passe.

Il plaqua sa main sur le micro.

\- Eddie, c'est pour toi.  
\- Pour moi ?  
\- L'école de Christopher. Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ils veulent te parler de quelque chose.  
\- D'accord.

Il lui passa son téléphone puis il reprit sa musculation.

¤¤¤

Il finissait une série de vingt quand Eddie revint vers lui.

\- Tiens. Merci.  
\- Tout va bien ? Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu te joindre ? Et pourquoi ils ont mon numéro ?  
\- J'ai dû oublier mon téléphone à la maison hier soir. Je suis parti assez vite.

À son regard, il comprit qu'il avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre.

\- J'ai donné ton numéro comme contact d'urgence. Je l'ai donné quand j'ai vu combien tu aimais mon fils. Bien avant que tu viennes vivre à la maison.

Il lui sourit.

\- Merci pour ta confiance.  
\- J'aurai toujours confiance en toi, surtout en ce qui concerne Christopher.

Il détourna le regard en entendant l'alarme.

¤¤¤

C'était deux heures du matin quand ils purent aller se coucher.

Il sommeillait quand il sentit le matelas derrière lui s'affaisser.

\- Tout le monde dort ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui.

Eddie l'enlaça puis il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Dors bien.  
\- Toi aussi.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, ce fut son brun qui le réveilla. Cela l'étonna que Bobby ne l'avait pas fait surtout en le voyant dans la cuisine après son passage dans la salle de bain.

\- Bonjour Bobby.  
\- Bonjour vous deux. Le café est prêt.  
\- Merci. Tu as pu te reposer ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui et vous ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tiens Evan.

Eddie lui tendit une tasse de café.

\- Merci.

Il put à peine boire une gorgée que son amant l'embrassa devant leur capitaine. 

\- Eddie, que...  
\- Quoi ? Il sait ce qui se passe entre nous, non ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Répondit Bobby.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait entre ce dernier et Eddie car il n'avait pas raté leurs regards.

¤¤¤

Ils ne purent pas finir leur petit-déjeuner, que l'alarme retentit.

¤¤¤

Ils rentraient enfin chez Eddie. Il alla s'occuper du repas le temps qu'Eddie aide Christopher avec ses devoirs.

¤¤¤

Il coupait des tomates quand il se fit enlacer par derrière.

\- Ça sent bon.  
\- Merci. Les devoirs sont finis ?  
\- Non. Il fait un exercice. Je voulais venir te voir et ...

Le brun lui tourna le visage puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Il se souvint du baiser du matin.

\- Eddie, pourquoi tu as agis ainsi devant Bobby.

Il le vit soupirer alors qu'il le lâchait.

\- Eddie ?  
\- Il allait te réveiller pour que tu quittes le lit comme l'autre fois. J'ai pas aimé ça. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu le considères comme un père et lui comme un fils. Puis il est marié avec Athena. Mais je n'aime pas trop ses attentions à ton égard. Je ne les ai jamais apprécié.

Il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains puis il l'embrassa le sourire aux lèvres. Eddie était jaloux. Il tenait à lui depuis bien longtemps.


	12. Chapitre 11

Buck embrassait Eddie. Il sentit les bras de ce dernier l'enlacer et rendre le baiser plus langoureux.

\- Papa, j'ai fini !

Il quitta les lèvres de son amant.

\- Chris a besoin de toi.  
\- On continuera ce soir.

Après un baiser volé, Eddie retourna avec son fils. Lui, il reprit la cuisine. Il se souvint de quelque chose. Son amant ne lui avait pas répondu en ce qui concernait l'école du petit. Il lui en reparlerait dans leur chambre.

¤¤¤

Pendant le repas, Christopher leur avait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait à l'école, d'une nouvelle élève. Ils l'avaient taquiné en lui parlant des rougeurs sur ses joues. Il adorait vraiment les moments qu'ils passaient tous les trois. C'était dans ces moments qu'il ressentait qu'ils étaient une famille.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient de border le petit. Ils rentraient dans leur chambre. À peine entré, le brun l'enlaça par derrière puis il posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Demain nous nous levons tôt. Tu as prévenu Carla de venir chercher Christopher ?  
\- Oui.

Les mains de son brun glissèrent sur son ventre, sous son tee-shirt. Ses lèvres étaient sous son oreille.

Il pensa à la question qu'il voulait lui poser, mais sous les attentions de son amant, il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il se laissa aller sous l'étreinte.

¤¤¤

Il était sur le côté, ils se regardaient avec son amant après leur étreinte. Ils se souriaient.

\- Eddie, ils voulaient quoi l'école de Chris ?

Il le vit perdre son sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Eddie. Nous sommes une famille, non ? Dis-moi.

Il le vit soupirer en se mettant sur le dos.

\- Il y a eu un souci avec le paiement du mois dernier.  
\- Je vais t'aider.  
\- Evan, tu n'as pas à le faire.  
\- Eddie, je vis ici et j'aime ton fils. C'est normal que j'aide. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté puis je vais vendre mon appartement.  
\- C'est ton argent et...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant.

\- Nous sommes une famille. Mon argent est aussi le tien.  
\- Merci. Maintenant, viens là.

Il sourit alors que le brun l'attirait dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

Il était avec Eddie et Christopher à la fête foraine au bord de l'océan. Ils venaient de faire du manège Maintenant, ils allaient faire des jeux.

\- Celui-là. Leur dit le petit.  
\- Alors allons-y. Dit-il.

¤¤¤

Il avaient gagné un grand éléphant bleu.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dormir dans ton lit si tu le mets dedans. Dit Eddie.  
\- Je dormirai sur l'éléphant.

Ils sourirent.

¤¤¤

Après avoir mangé des sucreries, ils allèrent voir la grand-mère d'Eddie.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient soupé chez elle. Ils venaient de border Christopher. Cela avait été rapide car il s'était endormi dans la voiture.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas lâché l'éléphant. Tu crois qu'on l'a bien mis ? Demanda-t-il à son amant.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Son brun lui vola un baiser puis il l'enlaça.

\- Merci pour cette après-midi Buck. Mais j'aurai pu payer quelque chose.  
\- C'est moi qui ai proposé d'aller là-bas, c'était donc à moi de payer.  
\- Alors laisses-moi te remercier comme il se doit.

Son amant l'embrassa langoureusement en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient en intervention. Ils en avaient vu des choses. Des gros mangeurs d'insectes, une poche de stomie bouchée qui fit vomir un homme de la merde, des accouchements spontanés, un tenia sortant de l'orifice anal d'un homme, mais ce qui y avait face à eux, il était sûr que c'était une première.

Un plan à trois tournant au cauchemar. L'homme avait un piercing sur son pénis et la femme en qui il était en avait un son intimité. Les deux piercings s'étaient accrochés. La jeune femme, qui portait un appareil dentaire, donnait du plaisir  
à une autre jeune femme qui avait un piercing elle aussi à son intimité. L'appareil s'était accroché à lui.

Il évitait de regarder ses collègues de peur de rire, mais il dût réprimer un sourire.

¤¤¤

Après avoir dégagé les trois personnes, ils partirent. Ils ne purent pas atteindre le camion, qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire.


End file.
